Sasuke's loneliness sasusaku
by sasusaku2getha4eva
Summary: Sequel to my sasusaku songfic sleep [oneshot][songfic] the song is helena, by My chemical romance, i suck at summarys soooo, plz read it


Well, here's the sequel to my one-shot, enjoy

Disclamer: I still don't own Naruto

* * *

It's been 3 months since Sakura's death. Sasuke has tryed to go on with his life, and he has been dating Karin. He hasn't killed Itachi, but he has been looking for him. He went back to Konoha, and is living peacefully right now. Right now, he's in the Uchiha compound. 

Sauske's POV

Sasuke just got up. He was washing his face in the sink. He had another nightmare about the day when Sakura died.

"Why... why won't she get out of my head?" he thought.

_Long ago _

_Just like the hearse you die to get in to get in again_

_We are so far from you_

_Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate_

_The lives of everyone you know _

_And what's the worst you take_

_From every heart you break _

_And like the pain you stay_

_Well, I've been holding on tonight_

He looked into the mirror and saw Sakura behind him. He immidiately turned around, just to see the same wall he saw everyday.

"Great, now I'm hallucinating..." he thought.

He walked around the empty compound, having memories about when he was a kid, and when he would be around Itachi.

"I have a bad feeling about today..." he thought (again)

_What's the worst that I could say_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

He started his daily search for Itachi. He decided to let Naruto come with him.

"Sasuke-teme, do you know where we're going????"

"No, or else I would have found him by now."

"I knew that!!!!"

"Yea, sure dobe..."

They walked around for what seemed to be days, but was only a few hours.

"Teme... I'm getting tired of walking around constantly..."

"Shut up, I know we're going to find him."

He was walking, and though he saw Sakura by the corner of his eye. He turned around, but it was just a tree that greeted him.

"Ummm, are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, just thought I saw something..."

"Why is this happening?" he thought.

_Came a time_

_When every star fall brought you to tears again_

_We are, the very hurt you sold_

_And what's the worst to say_

_From every heart you break_

_And like the blade you stain_

_Well, I've been holding on tonight_

Sasuke heard a rustle in the bushes.

"You heard that?"

"Heard, what teme?"

Sasuke heard it again. He threw a kunai in that direction. Whoever was there jumped out of the bushes. The shadow figure started to walk towards the two boys.

"Smart, you figured out I was here, foolish little brother..." the figure said.

"Itachi! I found you, today's the day you die!"

Itachi came out of the shadows.

"Now, I really doubt that, and besides, I'm glad you brought Naruto, i need the kyuubi inside of him."

"Shut up Itachi, no way that'll happen!"

"Well, then lets fight."

Right when Itachi said that he threw a kunai that landed in his arm. Sasuke cried out in pain. He fell on the floor and saw Sakura again, next to Itachi, and she had a worried look to her face.

"Dammit, stop it..." he thought.

_What's the worst that I could say_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

"Alright, no playing around, Sharingan!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hmph, you're gonna die foolish little brother."

Naruto looked at Itachi and Sasuke who were punching and kicking each other, and using fireball techniques. Itachi punched Sasuke, and he landed in a tree.

"Sauske!" Naruto yelled. He walked towards him.

"Stop it! This is my fight, I will kill him this time!"

Sasuke was in pain though. Then he saw Sakura with the same look again.

"Again?! this can't be a good thing..." he thought.

He got up slowly, and did some hand signs.

"Itachi... you're the reason I'm living, I've lived this long to kill you..."

Sparks came out of Sasuke's hands. A loud electrifying noice was heard.

"...Now, today, is the day you die!"

Sasuke charged towards Itachi, so quickly, Itachi barely was able to get out of the way, and was hit in the arm. He had a kunai in his hand, and stabbed Sasuke in the chest, right in the heart.

"Foolish little brother, now you're going to die."

Itachi walked towards Naruto. Sasuke made the same hand signs as before. He stood back up.

"Itachi, I'm not dying unless you die too!!" Sasuke yelled.

He rushed towards Itachi who had let his guard down. He hit him dead on. It was pretty much and instant kill. Then he saw Sakura again, crying this time.

"Sakura..." Sasuke thought.

_And if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

"Sasuke... SASUKE!!!!!" Naruto rushed to Sasuke, who was bleeding badly.

"Hey dobe... I did it..."

"Come on we have to get to the hospital now!"

"No... Naruto stop, it's ok..."

_Can you hear me_

_Are you near me_

_Can we pretend to leave and then_

_We'll meet again_

_When both our cars collide_

"What? Why not?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I...killed...him... I have... no more reason...to...live..."

"Sasuke? Why?"

Sasuke saw Sakura again.

"I can join her..."

"What? Sasuke, who are you talking about?"

"I can join Sakura... I've missed her..."

Naruto felt himself at the brink of tears. But he still for some reason, felt happy for Sasuke.

"I'll miss you, teme."

"You too dobe..."

_What's the worst that I could say_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

And if you carry on this way

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

"Sakura... I'm coming, I'll be with you..."

Sauske closed his eyes and fell into an eternal sleep.

Naruto's POV

Sasuke stared at his dead friend.

"Say hi to Sakura for me."

_So long and goodnight_


End file.
